


People Are Staring

by RachelleOfAllTrades



Series: Prompts for Dayyyysssss [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dialogue, F/M, Love, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelleOfAllTrades/pseuds/RachelleOfAllTrades
Summary: @restitutor-orbis sent me this dialogue prompt for his babe, Amayian and my Maxiana!





	People Are Staring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Restitutor_Orbis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restitutor_Orbis/gifts).

> ***Authors note: When @restitutor-orbis and I smoosh our babes together, Amayian is the Inquisitor and Maxiana comes to the Inquisition with Fiona as the Commander of the Rebel Mage Forces.***

### People Are Staring

The attack on Adamant Fortress had been a success. Even still, she and her battlemages had taken quite a hit. Amayian had insisted she travel back with him and his companions but she refused. She would stay with her mages. It was her duty and responsibility and she would not abandon their side after such a fight.

Best they could tell, she had lost twenty-six of them in total and several more were injured. Each night she spent at a makeshift desk, writing their names and her sorrows for their untimely passings to send out to any loved ones they may of had, if they had any who cared to begin with at least. One or two letters would run from her quill before she would have to step away as her heart would sink further with each word she wrote. It was fortunate however, that many of the injured healed quickly from their wounds. Only a couple were fatal and that in itself was a small victory to celebrate in this Maker forsaken war.

A few days ride away from Skyhold, she received a short message from one of the Nightingale’s birds. The small parchment had been perfectly rolled and tied with two small pieces of satin ribbon, one green for him and another purple for her. She held the small roll tightly in her fist, losing the carefully placed scowl she kept around her mages with each step back to her tent. Leaning back against her desk, ankles crossed in front of her, she unraveled the note quickly, desperate to be closer to him.

_“My Dearest Maxiana, we have arrived safely at Skyhold. My advisors and I have already begun to make preparations for the Winter Palace. I do hope you will accompany me to the event. I can’t even imagine not having you at my side. I eagerly await your return. Please be safe, ma amour. ~A”_

Maker, he wanted her to accompany him to a masquerade ball held by the Empress of Orlais? Surely that wasn’t going over well with Josephine and Leliana. She read the note over one more time to be sure, her fingers sliding across the parchments surface as if it would bring them together somehow.

Letters of grievance had been sent, the injured were healed and healthy by now, and suddenly the urgency to return to Skyhold was that much greater. She sent for her Captain, explaining that she would be riding ahead and that he would be in charge of returning everyone safely to the keep. The excuse she gave was empty and she was sure he knew as much but she didn’t really care.

Mounting her Frostback Elk, Lucy, she rode straight through, stopping only when absolutely necessary. Without the rest of her forces, traveling would go much faster and she was sure that she couldn’t be more than a days ride away now that she was on her own.

It was nearly nightfall the next day when she finally rode through the gates. Hastily handing off Lucy to a stable hand, she climbed up the large staircase that would lead her into the main hall. It was filled with people and had he not been standing on the platform where his throne sat, she might have missed him amongst the crowd. He was talking to his cousin, Alexandra, as well as Leliana and Josephine. Smirks were on the women’s faces and the blush on Amayian’s cheeks meant they had likely been teasing him.

A giggle escaped her and somehow he caught her gaze the very moment it sounded out. It never failed to amaze her how drawn to one another they were, how easily they could find each other even through a crowded room. A smile widened across her face and her belly filled with heat. The flames that lit the room made the golden flecks of his green eyes that much brighter and the small smile he gave her, the one most other people wouldn’t notice, made her heart skip a beat.

She pushed through, not caring who it was that got in her way. His eyes widened and his blush deepened when he noticed her haste but his feet stood firmly planted in place. When she finally made it to him, she nearly jumped into him, her arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders and her face buried in his neck. It took him a moment to catch up to her. Public displays of affection made him uncomfortable but something made him give in as he melted into her a moment later.

When she finally pulled back, she expected his arms to drop back to his sides as they usually did but this time they stayed steady at her waist.

“Ma amour, people are staring,” his deep voice said quietly to her.

“I don’t care,” she replied. Lifting herself back up to make their lips meet. Fingers weaved into his tousled black hair as she pulled him deeper into the kiss. As their lips parted ways, each of them were trying to catch their breath, their eyes shut and their foreheads fell together. Maker, after everything she had been through, if this was her reward then she would gladly accept it. Knowing deep in her heart that in this moment, she was meant to be here, with him.

“I watched you fall into the Fade, do you think I care if some Orlesian asshole sees us kissing?” she asked him playfully.

“Ana,” he warned softly.

“All right, all right,” she gave in, kissing him once more. Pushing his hair back away from his face, her hand resting on his cheek and their eyes locked together, she still couldn’t believe her luck. She would follow this man to the edges of Thedas and beyond, no matter what it took. “I love you.”

“I love you too, ma amour.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to send me one of these prompts, take a look [over here on the tumblr](https://rachelleofalltrades.tumblr.com/post/187510510435/50-dialogue-prompts).


End file.
